What Thalia Wants, Thalia Gets
by Thefallism
Summary: what if Thalia wasn't as caring and she took what she wanted. now think, what if she wanted Percy. Percy/Thalia in due time. Perlia Hestia will probably play a bigger roll in this story than she did in original.


Percy Jackson

What Thalia wants, Thalia Gets.

"hello" talking

_'__hello__'_ thinking

"_hello" whispering_ or just low voices

"HELLO" shouting or screaming

okay guys finaly decided to write so it's my first story so be nice. This is both the prolog and chp 1 just to get it going. This story start at the end of book 2 and forgive me if someone is too much oc haven't figured how to write in character yet T_T but oh well as long as I get practice I should get better so read on my dear readers

oh and I don't own this, I'm not Rick Riordan and I'm not making money of this.

Prolog

Thalia Pov:

.x.X.x.

It all started on the day I woke up after what felt like a long nightmare.  
It started as tingling sensation on my forehead "She needs nectar and ambrosia" a voice said

_'__who's that.__' _ I thought. I felt weak, slow and confused, almost like the time someone hit my head against a wall. _'__no, not someone__'_ I remembered _'__a something, oh gods it hurts to think_._'_

"come on, What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House." The same voice yelled.

I fought to awake fully, I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes.  
the first thing I saw was a green eyed boy with wild hair, looking directly in my eyes, even in my slow state I still thought _'__his eyes, their beautiful__' _bewildered that someone could have that pure emerald green eyes. "who-" I managed to get out.

"I'm Percy" he said "You're safe now"

"strangest dreams…" I said now thinking of a dream about me in a strait jacket and a boy that very much looked like this one _'__it is him__'_ I suddenly realized.

"It's okay." The now named Percy said

"restricted." I continued still thinking about the dream.

"no, you're okay" Percy said "what's your name?" I was thinking about his question when I felt him shift his arms _'__why would I feel his arms__' _I wondered, when i noticed I was in his arms, my head against his shoulder like he was embracing me. I wouldn't allow this normally but I felt warm, safe with him.

I looked deep in to his eyes and said "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

.x.X.x.

Chapter 1

Still Thalia pov:

.x.X.x.

After that, everything was fuzzy, like I was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness "Percy, get her on my back." I heard someone say "hurry."

I don't know why but I didn't want to leave Percy so I held on. "but Chiron, she won't let me go" Percy said

"Then you have to carry her, get her to the Big House." The other voice said. I felt myself falling asleep and everything went dark.

.x.X.x.

Percy pov:

.x.X.x.

I looked down into the girl's electric blue eyes while understanding dawned upon me "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia said.

Kronos had planned this all along, he wanted another chess piece on the board, so he poisoned Thalia's tree, to get us get a quest and get the fleece.

Chiron stepped forward "Percy, get her on my back."

I tried to get out of her grip, but for looking so weak and helpless she was damn strong. "hurry." Chiron urged me on.

"but Chiron, she won't let me go." I said still holding her while thumbling with her grip.

"then you have to carry her, get her to the Big House." Chiron said. I picked her up and started to walk hurriedly against the circle of campers that still stood frozen with chock.

"MOVE!" I yelled at them and broke into a run and went past them heading for the big House as fast as I could. Chiron trotted beside me sending a worried glance at the girl.

Finally we reached the Big House and I laid her down on one the beds in the infirmary. "Percy, get some nectar, there should be some on the shelf" Chiron said while he checked her eyes. I went to the shelf and saw the bottle, grabbed it and went back to Chiron who was checking her temperature now.

I gave it to Chiron and he filled a glass half full while I went to stand beside the bed. He carefully opened her mouth and put the glass against her lips and slowly tipped it while he massaged her throat with the other hand. "watch carefully Percy, you have to do this later on."

"what, why me?" I asked. I probably sounded childish but for some reason, I couldn't foretell, I felt very nervous in her presence like a predator was watching it's prey and I was the prey. "couldn't you do it Chiron?"

"yes, I probably could but." He glanced at my arm that was hanging beside me and smiled "it seems she has taken a liking to you." I too glanced down at my arm and noticed she had reached out and grabbed hold of me again while Chiron was feeding her the nectar.

"but Chiron I have no experience in nursing someone." I said desperate to get out of this mess.

"it will be fine, the only thing she needs now is rest and some nectar to speed up her recovery." I gave up and sat down in the visitor chair beside the bed, Thalia still clutching at my arm.

I sighed "fine, I will watch over her."

Chiron smiled at me "good, remember to give her half a glass nectar before you fall asleep and one in the morning and she should be fine." He looked at Thalia again and then turned against the door "I will talk to the campers and let them know not to disturb her rest." he trot out the door while i stared blankly after him.

Finally I snapped out of it and looked down at her sleeping face, she had spikey raven black hair that reached down to her shoulders and a faded black eyeliner around her eyes, she was dressed in a style like something between punk and gothic. Overall I thought she looked kinda nice _'__no, you like Annabeth__'_ I thought strictly to myself. I felt confused and hurried to give her some nectar. I settled down again, shuffled till I sat comfortable and prepared for a long night.

.x.X.x.

Annabeth pov:

.x.X.x.

I could not believe it. She was back, after seven years she was back. Tears freely ran down my checks, I could see Grover wiping at his eyes to my left while we was walking slowly towards the Big House with the rest of campers, still slightly in chock. I was desperately telling myself, hopping beyond hope, that it was not a dream, that my friend who I thought was dead, hade really come back.

"She really is back, isn't she" Grover asked me with a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes, thinking probably the same thoughts I did.

"Yes, she's back." I reassured him and gave him a big smile.

We reached the Big House at the same time Chiron went out to meet us. "Campers, I've good news, some of you probably already suspect who it is and yes, it is Thalia daughter of Zeus." At this the campers muttered excitedly amongst themselves.

"She's still weak" Chiron continued, effectively cutting through the murmurs "but I expect she will make a full recovery in a few day's but until then let her rest. When she recovers I don't want you bombarding her with questions." At this he sent a strict stare at the stolls brothers.

"now of to bed with you." He turned to go back inside, I and Grover hurried forward.

"Is it really her Chiron? Will she really be okay, of course she will be okay you just said so but I mean she was a tree for seven years" I knew I rambled but I couldn't help it.

Chiron smiled at us understandingly "yes child, it is Thalia and she will be alright." "Now of to bed with you, it's plenty after curfew."

"Yes Chiron." Grover and I said at the same time with relief in our voices and big smiles on our faces. One thought returning again and again _'Thalia is back'._

.x.X.x.

Okay, that's it for this time i hope i get some nice reviews for this and please notify me if you see some gramma faults and I will try to correct them. I would also appreciate critic that can lead me to writing better or some tips on keeping an character in character. Have a nice day.


End file.
